Drift Away
by Echoz
Summary: When the seventh years leave Hogwarts to go onto a vacation on a Tropical Island, love, drama and broken friendships take place. Read on to find more!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, nor Hogwarts, or anything that is in this story. They belong to the multi- millionaire J.K.Rowling. So you can't sue me.  
  
Okay, people, this is yet another Draco/Hermione fic, and it takes place in their Seventh Year. Draco and Hermione, since they are Head Boy and Head Girl, They will have their own cabins on...well, you have to read.Anyway, read and review!!! Also, Ron and Hermoine are going out- hehe.... Also, if you do not read the prolouge, you might as well not read the rest, because you will be extremely lost- I'm serious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat as he caught the attention of the Great Hall and its company- the Seventh Years. The Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stared at him anxiously, waiting for him to begin.  
"I have discussed this matter with the staff of Hogwarts, and we have decided that since you are the seniors at Hogwarts, the highest class we have here, we have decided upon giving you all a vacation." I heard an excited murmur spread through the Great Hall. "If I may continue, we have been finally come upon a descision on where your two week-long vacation. There is a small, tropical island down in the Carribean Sea, which is just south of the United States, called Kalo Island. I have made reservations to rent out the entire island for your entire Spring Break- from Saturday, April 17th to Saturday, May 1st. I have sent out permission slips to each of your parents and I will let you know if you may go on the trip or not." The Great Hall erupted with conversation. People were talking left and right excitedly. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, and once again had the attention of the entire Great Hall.  
"Listen closely because I will only explain this once. On Friday, April 16th, we are to leave by the Hogwarts Express. Once we are in the Muggle world, we will take an airplane from London to the Carribean onto a place called the Bahamas. From there we will have to take a ferry, which you should have learned in Muggle Studies, to Kalo. From there we will stay for the two weeks, relaxing and having a good time. When the two weeks are over, we will do the same thing we did to get there, just in reverse.  
"In advance, I would like to say that you may bring Muggle objects- such as those radios, etc.- because we will be in the Muggle world. I highly suggest you bring your bathing suits and sun tan lotion, as you will definately need them," He explained with a slight chuckle. "The rest of the information will be sent to everyone tomorrow. Have a nice day, and I hope you can join us. Also, when we stay there, everyone will be sharing cabins, and yes they are very nice. Everyone will have to be in a cabin with five other people, so there will be six people in each cabin. This is of course, not true for the Head Girl and Head Boy." Professor Dumbledore stared at me, then his eyes shifted to Malfoy, who I heard snickering. Chills went down my spine as my eyes widened and I felt as though every Gryffindor was staring at me."They will both share a cabin....Well, we departe in one week. We are very sorry for the short notice, but now would be the great time to start getting ready for your trip." Professor Dumbledore winked and led the faculty out of the Great Hall.  
The Headmaster and teachers left the students, chatting loudly over the exciting news. Harry and Ron turned to me with a sad look in their eyes. Ron looked outraged and sad at the same time as his glare pierced into my eyes.  
"Hermoine, you can't go! Not if you have to spend two weeks with...Malfoy!" He yelled, but it couldn't be heard to many people due to the extreme loudness. People were starting to file out of the Great Hall, but the three of us waited.  
"I know!" Hermoine complained, looking at her boyfriend, Ron, helplessly. "But I have to go. When I became Head Girl last year, Dumbledore told me that I had to participate in every field trip, school activity, or at least be there! This will be hell!"  
"Aww, fuck. Hermoine, can't you at least ask Professor Dumbledore for a seperate cabin?" Harry asked, obviously just as worried as Ron was. I groaned.  
"I'll try."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor, please! I am begging you!" Hermoine pleaded, kneeling down and folding her hands. Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and shook his head once more.  
"Miss Granger, I am sorry, but we do not have enough cabins. Besides, if he does give you any trouble, please come to me, and I shall sort things out. Now if you would please excuse me Miss Granger, I will be very busy for the next week." I took that as my cue to walk out, so I nodded, thanked him and left.  
As I walked down the corridor, I was angry, frustrated, and worried that I had to spend that time with Draco. But that didn't complete my emotions. I almost slapped myself as I thought about Draco a bit more. His beautiful deep eyes, his platinum blonde hair looked so soft, his smile was godly....  
"Oh shit...This isn't happening."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm going to fast forward to the time they are leaving to get to the island, just because if I describe what happens in the week in between, it'll be extremely boring. Anyways, thanks for reading through that. It's rated R because there's going to be a hot 'n steamy scene- but shhh....PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter One

Okay, this might seem a bit rushed (well, the last chapter did anyways....), but please just remember that I hate writing about things when absolutely nothing happens in my story ^_^. Let's continue shall we? By the way, this is Friday the 16th, the kids have the day off from school so that they can go to Kalo. They are accompanied by Professor Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Hope ya like, and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I boarded onto the train, followed by Harry and Ron, filled with excitement that I wasn't willing to show. Although I was tired from the hectic week, I was happily ready for the trip to Kalo, as with everyone else. Many people could not go to Kalo, so there were only going to be about 150 people going out of our 300 person class. This meant that the cabins were going to be much more empty, with about three people in each cabin. But that still didn't mean I could get a cabin without Malfoy.  
Once on the train, I walked through the narrow passageway, with peopl filing into different compartments. I nearly froze as I stood dead in my tracks, watching Malfoy exit one of the compartments right in front of me. He grinned smugly.  
"Ready for Kalo, Mudblood?" I felt chills run up and down my spine as Ron jumped in front of me before I could respond.  
"Shut up, Ferret Boy." He leaned in close to Draco as he whispered in a cold voice, "If I hear from her that you have done the slightest thing to her, I will see to it that you don't leave that island alive." Draco just smirked.  
"Someone has their panties in a bunch. Besides, I don't think it's me you have to worry about. I'll be seeing you, Weasle." He laughed quietly and walked down the passageway. Ron cursed under his breath as he turned, cleary irritated, and looked at Harry and me. "C'mon, let's find a place to sit." He muttured under his breath as he lead us to a small compartment where we just sat down and talked.  
  
For the whole ride to Kings Crossing, I had leaned my head against the window and stared dreamily onto the landscape, passing by in a complete blur, occasionally joining in on Harry and Ron's conversation. Ron seemed to notice my lack of interest in my surroundings and questioned me about it.  
"What's wrong, Hermoine?" He asked, putting one of his arms around me, leaning in and planting a kiss on my cheek. I shrugged.  
"Nothing. I'm just tired...." My mind scanned through everything I had packed, trying to look for things I had forgotten. I packed a CD Player, CDs, sun tan lotion, towels, sunglasses, three pairs of bikinis, a bunch of clothes, a camera, the map of the island I had gotten, and other necessities I figured I might want. We were not allowed to bring our magickal things, such as our wands, because we would be in the Muggle world. I wondered what Draco was going to be bringing, what was going to happen there, etc.  
  
(AN: I'm sorry for the extremely fast pace, next chapter will be slower, trust me. I'm just going to skip onto where everyone gets off the ferry...sorry bout this....)  
  
I gasped at my surroundings as I stepped off of the ferry and onto the dock. The sun was setting, painting the sky with vivid colors of red, pink, yellow, orange, purple and blue all painted across the sky. The water surrounding the dock and Kalo was clear, you could see to the bottom, and the soft, sandy white beaches were lined with palm trees that swayed in the light breeze. I saw the cabins Professor Dumbledore informed we were all staying at- and they surprised me. Each one of them had a small porch, and the walls were made out of bamboo. The roofs looked like they were made of straw. I gasped- how could our school afford to rent out the entire island for two weeks? Why did it matter?  
I lugged my suitcase and my backpack down the dock, where I followed the rest of the seventh years. I pulled out my map and scanned the pictures of cabins and little dirt paths that led around the island. I then looked up and took in a bit more of my surroundings.  
The island was a lush green, and as my sneakers sunk into the soft sand, I noticed that most of the island was made of dirt, and the trails were wide, with palm trees and ferns scattered all around it. The cabins weren't set up in any specific order- they faced every which way and were scattered around the entire island.  
I scanned the map, looking for my cabin. It was spotted towards the other end of the island, just on the beach, and was a bit bigger than the others according to the map. I raised an eyebrow as I planned out my path to the hut I would be staying at.  
"Hermoine," Ron caught up with her and grabbed her suitcase. "Are you gonna be alright? I mean, this is Malfoy we're talking about." I sighed under my breath and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
"Hermoine, if anything happens, anything at all, come straight to me." Ron demanded, as I nodded. I was getting a bit annoyed with his over protectiveness.  
"Calm down, Ron. If anything happens, I'll let you know. See you later!" I took my suitcase, trying to not look aggravated and speed walked through the paths under the darkening skies.  
  
Finally, my cabin came into view. I gasped in shock. It was much larger than all the other cabins, looked out right over the ocean. The porch was even larger than the others, and had two hammocks, while all the other cabins had one. I sighed as I stood on the porch, regaining my confidence before I could face Draco. Then, I sighed again and swung open the door quietly.  
The cabin was a bit bigger than I thought, though. There was a small corridor, about three feet long, with the door opening to the left going into the kitchen, which was strangely like any other kitchen (except for the fact that the refridgerator was on top of the counter and looked incredibly small. Then to the right of the small hallway, there was a door that was open, showing the bathroom, with nothing too special in it. At the end of the small hallway was a room with two seperate queen sized beds- and Draco.  
I froze as he looked up. At that moment, he was unpacking clothes from his suitcase on his bed. His eyes met mine as he grinned.  
"Hey Mudblood. I see you found the cabin." He let a chuckle escape his thin lips as he took the rest of his clothes out of the suitcase and placed them into the bureau that was on the opposite side of the room. He groaned. "We have to share this bureau. I get the top three drawers." He claimed, walking back over to the foot of his bed and placing the suitcase under the bed. "Lemme give you a tour, Mudblood." Rage flowed through me as I felt as though I was about to slap him, but when Draco grabbed my suitcase and backpack and put them on my bed, it seemed to disappear. He then put a gentle hand on my arm and twisted me around a bit so I was facing the front door. Then he brought me into the kitchen.  
"We get house-elves that come by every morning. Give us whatever we want." He flung open the refridgerator door and showed bottles of Coca Cola, Pepsi, and other drinks. Then Draco showed briefly what was in the shelves, which were just chips and random foods.  
Then Draco brought me across the two and a half foot wide hall and nodded towards the bathroom. "You should know that by now. And this," He led me into the bedroom- which had nothing but the two beds, nighsttands, and a burea in it. "Pretty boring, eh? Anyway Mudblood, this is home- for the next two weeks." The stare he gave me made my anger disappear, as his eyes were soft and never ending. He leaned against the wall and looked into my brown eyes as I looked away. For some reason, I couldn't look in his eyes like that, it was too dificult. I wasn't strong enough to do something like that. I nervously shifted on my feet and he let out a chuckle. "Tell your boyfriend I said 'hi'."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, lame ending, I know, but I wanted to get it done tonight. Srry, its 2:21 am and I've been working on it for about 5 hours.... 


	3. Chapter Two

Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone! I didn't expect to get that many reviews that soon!  
  
JamieMortimer: Thank you very much for the compliment ^_^. Soul-Dead-Dragon: Thanks, and I have a new chapter right now! Selina Malfoy: Huh? I have no idea what you mean, but who cares XD! Thanks!  
  
Now for Chapter Two:  
  
"What?" I stammered, "What do you mean?" Draco shook his head, laughing quietly. He probably just wanted to aggravate Ron.  
"Nothing." He gracefully made his way down the hall and into the kitchen, where I heard the refridgerator door open, then the cap on a Coca Cola bottle pop. I unzipped my suitcase and glanced around for a power outlet, which was next to the nightstand in between the two beds. I grinned, wondering what Draco's response would be. I grabbed my radio from under some of the clothes in my suitcase and place it on the nightstand, plugging it into the outlet. I was surprised to see that Kalo actually had power- although I had no idea why.  
As quietly as possible, I flipped open a CD case a placed the CD into the CD Player. I pressed play and turned the volume up. The music flowed through the room as Draco entered, raising an eyebrow.  
"What the fuck is that?" He asked, making sure he was a good distance away from the CD Player. I smiled, not facing him as I took some clothes out of my suitcase and placing them neatly on my bed.  
"It's called a radio. It plays music."  
"Well I could've figured that out, Mudblood. Why are you listening to this Muggle-crap anyway?" He took a sip from his Coke and leaned against the wall, watching me put my clothes away into the bureau. I shook my head.  
"It's not bad, just listen." I said quietly as I turned the volume up.  
"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cuz I don't think that they'd understand...when everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am...."  
Draco seemed deep in thought after the chorus to the song played. He stared at the floor, taking in the touching lyrics. Then he snapped out of his trance as he saw that I was watching him, and his cheeks turned red- unless I was seeing things.  
"You okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He paused before answering, "Yeah, it's just hot out here." I scoffed and I could feel his piercing stare on my back as I nervously took some of my clothes and put them away. "Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive..." "Tell me something; why are you going out with Ron?" Draco asked, soon standing right next to me. Chills ran up and down my spine as I smelt his cologne, felt his cold breath on my shoulder, and I could feel his stare scanning up and down me. I wondered where he was trying to get.  
"Um. You know what? I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back later." I turned and tried to walk towards the door, but I felt Draco's hand pressing against my stomach, keeping me from walking. I froze, staring up at his gray eyes. He frowned and stepped in front of me. "C'mon. Why don't you wanna tell me?" His stare made me flinch as I stepped back. "Because it's none of your business." I grabbed his hand and pushed it away as I began to storm out of the room, angered and aggravated. "Well you are." I froze and turned, staring at him. He gave me an innocent look, smiling slightly. "What?" "Well, you're the Head Girl. If anything happens to you, I'm fucked." He sat on the foot of my bed. He cocked his head at the sight of my surprise and suspiciousness. "I'm just trying to make amends." I narrowed my eyes and stomped out of the cabin. On the porch I laid down on one of the hammocks, watching the sun set lazily over the horizon.  
"Do you have your panties in a bunch like Weasle?" I heard Draco's voice from the screen door. I groaned, looking for something to throw at him.  
"Malfoy, are you going to make the next two weeks a living hell for me? because right now it is! Go away, Ferretboy." He opened the screen door and sat down on the other hammock, still drinking his Coke.  
"You shouldn't be so mean, Mudblood." I snorted at that remark, taking my sandal off and throwing it at him. Draco laughed as it missed him by an inch and he stood up stretching. "You missed."  
"No shit." I grabbed my other sandal and held it, watching Draco dart into the house, covering his head with his hands. I wasn't as aggravated now, for some reason, and am just playing along. I bounced up and swung open the door, looking for him. I heard nothing in the cabin, and I figured he would be in the bedroom, so I passed the kitchen and bathroom. I got halfway past the doorway when his hands reached out and he darted from under the shadows. I jumped back, startled as I leaned against the wall. Both of his hands were on either side of me, and he was less than a foot away from me. We met eye contact and he just chuckled.  
"You are so cute when you're mad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry!!!! It's a lame chapter, and I would have added more you-know- what, but I didn't want to rush it. Read and Review! 


	4. Chapter 3

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!  
  
You reviewers are my inspiration, I probably wouldn't have even written this much without you guys! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I narrowed my eyes as I stared up at him. He grinned seductively as I thought my knees would give out from under me. What was I doing? What was he doing? What is Ron saw this? Questions raced through my mind as I tried to back up a bit, only being pressed harder against the wall. His last comment surprised me. He thought I looked cute when I was mad. Well, whenever I'm with Draco, I am mad, so he must think I'm cute.... I froze as the grin on his face grew wider as he cocked his head.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I felt chills run up and down my spine as I watched his hands slide down the wall out of the corner of my eye.  
"I'm just saying that you're cute when you're mad. Actually," He paused. "You're always cute." I gasped under my breath as mixed emotions coursed through my bloodstream. Draco moved a bit closer, and I felt my heart pounding and my knees were shaking. He was soon less than an inch from my face, his eyes slowly starting to close. I couldn't let him do this.  
"Draco...no...." I choked quietly just before his lips reached mine. I could hear and feel a "Shhh" coming from them. His hands were soon on my hips, drawing me closer to him slowly. Then his lips reached mine, soft and warm. I stood, unmoving until I finally fell into the moment, kissing him back. My knees gave away as I found myself being held up by him. I paused and pulled back, surprised and almost scared. Draco opened his eyes and stared at me.  
"What?" He asked innocently, a bit taken aback. I shook my head in disgust with myself.  
"Draco, no." I flinched as he narrowed his eyes and grinned.  
"Oh, I see. This is about Weasle, isn't it?" His voice was cold and harsh, and his stare was piercingly scary. I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. I wanted so badly to just be out of the cabin, away from Draco. I didn't care where or how far, I just wanted to leave. "Well, even he doesn't deserve a Mudblood like you." I gritted my teeth. He just called my a Mudblood after he kissed me. He was gonna get it now. "Actually, it may be the other way around," He pondered, then snapped out of his thoughts as I smacked him as hard as possible across his face. The sound was louder than the radio, but the silence that followed seemed to control everything.  
Draco lifted his hand to his left cheek, rubbing it with his mouth wide open. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled as I raced out of the cabin as fast as my legs could carry me. As the screen door slammed shut behind me, I saw his figure run out onto the porch, obviously extremely angry.  
I bolted away from the cabin and towards Ron's cabin, where he was staying with Harry and Neville Longbottom. I came to a halt as I reached the porch though, and caught up with the shock that had flooded me with fear and adrenaline. I took a deep breath, then opened the door.  
"Hermoine, what's wrong?" Ron immediately asked as I walked through the hallway. He jumped up from his seat on his twin bed and walked over to me. I took a deep breath and was about to tell him the story- but I somehow chickened out. Immediately I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
"Nothing, just thought I'd stop by. Why?"  
"I thought something was wrong. Are you sure?"  
"Positive Ron. Don't worry, it's just Malfoy." I shrugged, as if nothing had happened. Ron stared at me for a few moments before nodding unconvincingly.  
"Alright, whatever you say."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the shortness, I just wanted to get the chapter up before Chillkat beat my ass, J/K. Lol, please read and review, or else I'll probably give up on the story. 


	5. Chapter Four

I am terribly sorry about the bad timing- but finally here is the next chapter. Thanks again to all of your wonderful reviews- you guys rock!!!  
  
I watched Ron shrug and walk lazily towards his bed, where he sat down and watched a TV that was placed across the room. Harry looked as bored as anyone could be, probably because we weren't allowed to use magic while we were here, meaning that he couldn't fly on his Thunderbolt. Neville seemed to be crawling around the floor, looking for something under his bed.  
"So what's up with you three?" I asked as I leaned against the wall, trying hard to conceal my nervousness and frieght. I found my hands shaking so I folded them behind me as I glanced nervously around the room.  
"Nothing. Neville lost something and Ron was getting some fireworks out of his suitcase." Harry explained, a sly grin spreading across his face. I raised an eyebrow and stared at Ron.  
"Fireworks? How'd you get those?" I asked. Ron chuckled as he opened up his suitcase and displayed probably fifty fireworks (including firecrackers) all stuffed in with his clothes. Ron closed the suitcase back up and kicked it under his bed.  
"Hogsmeade. They have everything in there, you know. I bought them from the Muggle-shop...I can't remember for the life of me what the name of it was, however...." Ron drifted into his thoughts as I sighed, rolling my eyes. I was just starting to feel comfortable when I heard sharp knocking on the door.  
  
I froze, my heart pumping. I was in the hallway and right in front of the door- and Draco might be standing right on the porch. I gasped and slowly turned and came face to face with-------------  
  
cliffhanger XD  
  
----Professor McGonagall. I wasn't sure if I felt relieved or even more scared than before- but I recognized the chills running up and down my spine.  
"Miss Granger, if you would please come with me." Professor McGonagall turned and beckoned me to follow her which I did. We left the cabin and stood on the front porch. I managed a quick glance around and saw Draco standing on the bottom of the steps- his face slightly red and filled with a bit of rage also. I froze, and realized I was now terrified of him. His gray eyes swirled into an endless vastness, his jaw was fixed, and I could see the fists by his waist.  
"Miss Granger, you have some duties here on Kalo for the duration of the vacation. Every night you both are to walk around outside and make sure no one is out of the cabins unless it is for a certain reason. You can take away house points also- but don't overdo this. You both are to walk around for at least an hour at night- and from there you may do as you wish. Thank you- and please report all accusations regarding the house points in the morning. Good bye."  
I watched as McGonagall walked promptly off of the steps to the cabin and out of sight. My fear rose as I met Draco's piercing stare. I could tell tonight was going to be hell. Pure hell.  
  
Don't beat me up because its so short- but I am very busy and have to finish off one fic, do another chapter to another, work on a 7 page project for school, plan a Graduation party and a lot more. So please don't expect an update very soon. 


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks for the reviews again, everyone! And FINALLY here is the next chapter. Hope ya like!  
  
I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything. Frozen on spot, I felt chills run up and down my spine and the warm air seemed to turn freezing immediately. I watched through the corner of my eye as Draco took a few steps and I found the strength to move. I walked off the steps and followed behind Draco a for a few feet, with neither of us saying nothing.  
As the sky grew darker and darker, now navy-blue in color, people filed into their cabins for the night. Lights flickered off from random cabins, and the island was silent except for the waves crashing against the shore. We were walking between the cabins when he stopped in front of me and I almost walked into his back. Draco turned around, his eyes still showing a bit of rage.  
"Mudblood, there's no need to be mad. I mean, you did just fuck yourself when you slapped me, but you'll figure that out." I wouldn't let him continue.  
"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" Draco just grinned smugly, purely amused with himself.  
"Depends on how you take it. You really did screw yourself there. You are at my mercy, aren't ya?" I narrowed my eyes, which were now getting tear-filled with frustration and freight. "I mean, I could tell Weasle, I could tell the whole school that you tried to have sex with me." I gasped and my jaw almost hit the floor.  
"What?! I never wanted to kiss you!" I whispered loudly, with utter shock and stress in my voice.  
"I know. That's the fun of it, Mudblood. I could ruin your reputation by snapping my fingers if I wanted to. Not that you have a reputation that can be worse anyway. Do you know how easy it would be to make the rest of your days at Hogwarts a living hell? It seems pretty fun and amusing to me."  
I couldn't believe he would do that. I couldn't take his piercing stare and the harsh words he just said, and before he could say another word, I burst into tears, digging my head into my hands. I heard Draco scoff in disgust as I sank to the ground on my knees.  
"Mudblood, you're pitiful. C'mon, get up. We need to get back to the cabin."  
I took a few deep breaths through my cracking voice and cried, "I will do anything for you to be quiet. Please. I'll do anything." Draco's eyes narrowed and a grin spread across his face that made me nauseus.  
"I don't need you doing anything for me Mudblood, except getting up. Come on." He rolled his eyes and grabbed the side of my arm and lifted me roughly off the ground. I could barely stand up- that's how crushed I was from his words. "Shut up, Granger. You know I wouldn't say that. Let's get back to the cabin." His annoyance got to him, and Draco grunted as he lifted me off the ground and held me up, walking towards the cabin. I felt helpless- I didn't want to move- especially not in his arms, so I kept my head buried in my hands.  
After what seemed like forever , we finally reached the cabin and I heard the screen door slam behind us. Then his arms from underneath me gave away as he dropped me on my bed. I shivered as I saw his shadow move towards me. I didn't see him, I didn't move, I couldn't speak, but I heard what he said.  
"I would never tell anyone that. I'm not that mean. Besides, I think your okay."  
  
Boring I know. Sorry. Read and Review. C &C also. 


End file.
